Petilil Line/B2W2
Petilil can be caught in the Castelia City garden and Lostlorn Forest as a relatively common encounter in White 2. It can also be found at the Abundant Shrine and in some areas of Victory Road. Lilligant is obtainable as rare encounter in all of the above locations in shaking grass. In Black 2, Petilil can be traded for a Cottonee on Route 4. Sun Stones are available in Nimbasa City and the Relic Castle, as well as the Giant Chasm. Further Sun Stones may be obtained via Pickup, in dust clouds, or at the Join Avenue in Antique Shops. They may also be attached to wild Solrock. The more offensive and ironically female-only counterpart of Whimsicott, now with 90% less coverage! For a Pokémon with quite literally just Grass moves and Hidden Power, Lilligant actually does an excellent job at making a name for itself. Thanks to its extremely early Quiver Dance, it can be evolved not long after capture without a significant loss of power in the long term, and it will be absurdly strong for over the first half of the game. Naturally, as it happens with most Pokémon that are good from the start and reach their full evolution early, Lilligant will also lose steam towards the end, especially with the significantly higher amount of Dragon and Ice Pokémon to bust its success parade; nevertheless, it will be able to participate to a more or less significant level even in some of the very late fights. Important Matchups - Challenge Mode = * Gym #3 - Burgh (Castelia City, Bug-type): Everything in this gym is dangerous, and Petilil should never be made to partake in a fight against a Bug-type specialist. * Colress (Route 4): Once again, Petilil is not yet ready to fight. Magnemite and Klink can deal serious damage with Magnet Bomb and Gear Grind, respectively, even if Petilil is carrying an Eviolite. * Gym #4 - Elesa (Nimbasa City, Electric-type): Unfortunately, unlike in Normal mode, Emolga does have Flying STAB here, and Aerial Ace at that, which can straight up kill Lilligant from full health if it crits. Stay away. Lilligant will have better chances against Flaaffy, if it manages to put it to sleep; otherwise, its Thunder Wave and Confuse Ray combo will completely foil any of Lilligant's plans to set up, unless Lilligant can be healed from status at will. If not against Flaaffy, Lilligant will not get any further chances to set up, since Joltik can off it easily with X-Scissor and Zebstrika can net a 2HKO with Flame Charge. Make sure Lilligant is backed by at least four Quiver Dances before proceeding. * Rood (Driftveil City): Herdier's Take Down can be worked around with a Quiver Dance and Giga Drain spam, but Swoobat is not a good opponent for Lilligant. The moment it is sent out, Lilligant must be switched. * Gym #5 - Clay (Driftveil City, Ground-type): Another wonderful opportunity for Lilligant to shine, but it needs to play smart. Krokorok will attempt to slow down Quiver Dance setups with Torment, and may also lower Lilligant's Defense with Crunch. The best approach is to use Sleep Powder right away, and keep Krokorok asleep for as long as possible, trying to get three Quiver Dance turns in. Three Quiver Dances will guarantee OHKOs against everything but Onix, whereas two will only guarantee a 2HKO against Excadrill; however, if Lilligant's Defense is not lowered, Lilligant can take any one critical hit from Excadrill if at full health, and Giga Drain should have that covered. Remember to put Onix to sleep before attacking it, too, as it can use Rock Polish and then Explosion, and even without Rock Polish, it still does have Sturdy. * Hugh (Pokémon World Tournament): Avoid Pignite and Simisear like the plague, and find a better counter for Tranquill if possible. Dewott or Simipour are easy pickings; Servine or Simisage are more difficult, but the matchup is about even overall, if not in Lilligant's favour due to Quiver Dance and the level advantage. * Cheren (Pokémon World Tournament, Normal-type): Use Quiver Dance once, watch everything die to Giga Drain. * Colress (Pokémon World Tournament): Bad matchup, since Magneton and Klink will resist Lilligant's STAB and have either annoying or physically damaging moves to hit it with. Elgyem is safe, but keep Lilligant away from the battlefield against the other two. * Gym #6 - Skyla (Mistralton City, Flying-type): This is a terrible, terrible idea, and Lilligant should already know why. * Hugh (Undella Town): Avoid Unfezant; despite its Special Attack not being the strong suit of the species, Air Slash still does a number to Lilligant. Likewise, Simisear or Emboar should be avoided. Simipour or Samurott are better opponents for Lilligant's Grass STAB. * Zinzolin (Lacunosa Town, tag battle with Hugh): Ice, Poison and Flying moves. Lilligant has enemies everywhere in this matchup, and should never participate in battle unless it is to finish off Sneasel, the only one without a single super effective move. * Gym #7 - Drayden (Opelucid City, Dragon-type): Unless Lilligant's Hidden Power type is Dragon or Ice and its base power is high (60 or above), there is not much it can do here. Save for Druddigon, Drayden's Pokémon all have Dragon Tail, which easily foils any attempt to set up Quiver Dance, and its Grass STAB does far too little in its natural state. Even if it did try to set up against Druddigon, it would not be in luck: Crunch is almost a 2HKO and, unless Druddigon is put to sleep with Sleep Powder and remains asleep for long enough, there is no way Lilligant can stash away enough stat boosts to face the other threats, especially the Fire Blast Altaria, with high Special Defense and a double resistance to Grass. * Zinzolin (Opelucid City): Zinzolin's Pokémon all have Ice STAB and are bad for Lilligant to fight against. * Shadow (Opelucid City): Giga Drain and Energy Ball will not be sufficient to 2HKO the Pawniard, but Petal Dance will be. Naturally, Lilligant will eventually have to be healed or bail out in this case, as confusion will impair its future fights unless its ability is Own Tempo. It needs to be healthy when Absol comes around in particular, as Petal Dance is still a 2HKO even against it, and its Swords Dance can quickly cause massive problems for the whole team. * Gym #8 - Marlon (Humilau City, Water-type): Another great sweep ahead of Lilligant. Use Quiver Dance against Wailord on the first turn, and pray that Ice Beam does not score a critical hit, because that will kill Lilligant. If in luck, Lilligant can then annihilate Wailord with Giga Drain and replenish its own HP in the process. Mantine's Air Slash will do less than half, but again, a critical hit will kill; Lilligant will need Petal Dance to 2HKO, though, as the other moves cannot make the cut. This poses a problem when facing Carracosta, which has Sturdy. The alternative is to either risk more turns setting up against Wailord, and/or put it to sleep with Sleep Powder before carrying on with the setup plan. At +2, Lilligant can 2HKO Mantine with Giga Drain. Carracosta and Jellicent should be easy afterwards, since they have no super effective moves. * Zinzolin (Plasma Frigate, tag battle with Hugh): Ice everywhere and the grunt's Scolipede has Steamroller. Lilligant may have a go at Liepard and Watchog only if someone else already defeated all of Zinzolin's Pokémon, and should preferably not tempt fate against Watchog, as it can trap with Mean Look and then Baton Pass to Scolipede. Bring Sleep Powder just in case that happens, if there are plans to have Lilligant fight here, and get a Quiver Dance or two off against Liepard for safety reasons. * Zinzolin (Plasma Frigate): Ice everywhere once again. Let Lilligant sit this out. * Colress (Plasma Frigate): Lilligant's participation in this fight requires to take risks, but can also be rewarding. After a Quiver Dance, Flash Cannon is only a 3HKO (barring critical hits), and Lilligant can profit of the unlikeliness that Magneton will use Volt Switch to get to +6. This way, it can OHKO anything on Colress' team with Petal Dance. Do keep in mind that Magneton and Magnezone have Sturdy; however, Lilligant can live a hit from them, except in case Magnezone uses Explosion and scores a critical hit. Lilligant's Petal Dance can OHKO even Klinklang. There is a downside only for Chlorophyll specimens, which will eventually need to either heal confusion, switch out, or take an even bigger (and discouraged) risk to keep on sweeping. * Shadow battle #1 (Plasma Frigate): Lilligant may profit of Pawniard's relative inoffensiveness to set up Quiver Dance, but it should use Sleep Powder first; the lead has Scary Face, and Lilligant will actually need the Speed to overthrow Absol later. One or two Quiver Dances suffice to OHKO everything with Petal Dance, depending on Lilligant's Special Attack stat. * Shadow battle #2 (Plasma Frigate): Again, profit of Pawniard to set up, but not without Sleep powder. Then, sweep everything. * Shadow battle #3 (Plasma Frigate): Same strategy as before, but this time, Lilligant will need four or more Quiver Dances to be certain to OHKO even Accelgor with Petal Dance. They are also necessary to boost Speed, as Accelgor is very fast and has Bug Buzz in its moveset. * Black/White Kyurem (Giant Chasm): Lilligant has a better matchup against Black Kyurem than White Kyurem, since the latter sports Fusion Flare. Black Kyurem can be put to sleep and worn down slowly after the due Quiver Dance setups, as none of its moves can kill Lilligant even if they score a critical hit, with the obvious exception of Freeze Shock; however, Freeze Shock takes two turns, so Lilligant should be able to work around it with an X Accuracy (which boosts Sleep Powder's accuracy to 99%). * Ghetsis (Giant Chasm): Since Cofagrigus adores spamming Toxic and Protect, Lilligant can profit of the opportunity to set up Quiver Dances until it hits +6. Healing items will be required, but the fight is more than winnable; Ghetsis' Pokémon are sent out in order, meaning that Lilligant will never have to worry about Petal Dance confusion (even in case of Chlorophyll) because, with a Miracle Seed attached, the first three members of his team - Cofagrigus, Seismitoad, and Eelektross - will all fall to Giga Drain and, depending on Lilligant's Special Attack, Giga Drain may even net the OHKO against Drapion and Toxicroak. Petal Dance will be necessary for Hydreigon. * Hugh (Victory Road): Unfezant sets Lilligant off to a bad start, forcing a different lead. Simisear or Emboar is an unthinkable matchup, and Simisage or Serperior will also have a decisive advantage over Lilligant, unless Lilligant is packing a Hidden Power that is super effective against them. Bouffalant's Megahorn means instant death, do not fight it. The only viable matchup is either Simipour or Samurott. * Elite Four Shauntal (Pokémon League, Ghost-type): Lilligant should set up Quiver Dances against Cofagrigus, putting it to sleep with Sleep Powder as needed. Drifblim and Chandelure will only go down to Petal Dance even at +6 and with a Miracle Seed attached, so better save the item slot for a Persim Berry or Lum Berry if Lilligant has Chlorophyll; otherwise, Leftovers will do. Make sure to hit +6 before proceeding, healing Lilligant when necessary; Drifblim's Acrobatics and Chandelure's Fire Blast mean murder. Cofagrigus, Golurk and Banette can be used to restore HP with Giga Drain, instead. However, Banette has Sucker Punch, and should as such be put to sleep (or Lilligant be healed again) before dealing the blow. * Elite Four Marshal (Pokémon League, Fighting-type): Again, Lilligant can set up Quiver Dances against Throh and then sweep Marshal's team clean. Sleep Powder will be necessary, as Throh will spam Rock Tomb and Bulldoze, neutralising Lilligant's Speed boosts; its natural Speed is not sufficient to surpass Mienshao's, which can easily kill Lilligant or force it out with Bounce. Lilligant should also put Sawk to sleep before attacking it, because its Retaliate can kill it with a critical hit. At +4 or higher and with the Miracle Seed attached, Lilligant can OHKO Marshal's whole team with Giga Drain with the exception of Lucario, which will still require Petal Dance; this will, however, not be a problem for Own Tempo specimens. * Elite Four Grimsley (Pokémon League, Dark-type): Despite Liepard packing Aerial Ace, the Quiver Dance setup is still possible. Lilligant can only take two non-critical hits, but it can also outspeed Liepard after one Quiver Dance and regularly put it back to sleep with Sleep Powder to continue setting up. At +6 and with the Miracle Seed equipped, Giga Drain is sufficient to OHKO everything but Bisharp, which will need Petal Dance. * Elite Four Caitlin (Pokémon League, Psychic-type): Musharna is only a mild annoyance for Lilligant, as it can put it to sleep. Other than that, the usual Quiver Dance setup routine will grant Lilligant an easy victory. Once again, Petal Dance will be necessary for Sigilyph and Metagross, unless Lilligant's Special Attack is well above average; the rest can be KOed even with Giga Drain, with a full +6 setup. * Champion Iris (Pokémon League, Dragon-type): Lilligant has trouble setting up against just about anything, as Iris' Pokémon all have offensive moves that are super effective against it minus Aggron, which can 2HKO with Head Smash (meaning a critical hit will kill). An alternative could be Lapras, after the Blizzard PP run out; neither Hydro Pump nor Thunder are moves that can deal significant damage to Lilligant. Even if Lilligant somehow manages to go all the way with Quiver Dance, the Dragon-types will need Petal Dance even at +6, and Haxorus in particular means trouble, as it can deal over 80% with X-Scissor; unless Lilligant is at full health when it is time to face it, the matchup will be a big risk due to Haxorus' Focus Sash. However, once the Sash is broken, Petal Dance will score a clean OHKO. * Post-Game: Avoid whatever has super effective STAB moves against Grass, keep the Quiver Dance spam reasonable and use Sleep Powder to lose as little HP as possible, and Lilligant should be okay. }} Moves At its earliest possible level, Petilil's base moveset consists of Growth, Leech Seed, Sleep Powder and Mega Drain. It learns Synthesis at level 17 and then Magical Leaf at level 19, a good upgrade to Mega Drain. Stun Spore, at level 22, is usually outclassed by Sleep Powder and unlikely to find a real niche in Petilil's moveset. At level 26, the line gets Giga Drain, the last damaging move worth stalling the evolution for; at this point, Petilil is ready to evolve. At level 28, Petilil gets Aromatherapy, whereas Lilligant gets Quiver Dance; this move is absolutely broken at this point in the game, and allows Lilligant to solo a great many fights. As the Move Reminder will not be available until after Clay, it is strongly suggested that Lilligant evolve no later than level 28. Petilil's moves after level 28 are nothing remarkable at any rate: there is Helping Hand at level 31, then Energy Ball at level 35 which will be available via TM right after Clay either way, Entrainment and Sunny Day at levels 37 and 40 respectively which are nothing to write home about, After You at level 44 which is absolutely useless, and lastly Leaf Storm at level 46, at which point Petilil would have long since become dead weight for the team, missing a great many matchups that Lilligant can win amazingly. Lilligant gets Petal Dance at level 46 instead, which is risky to use in Set mode, but marginally more useful in Shift. Lilligant can relearn Teeter Dance through the Move Reminder as well, a nice option for Own Tempo specimens. TMs do not offer much more to this line. Energy Ball is a good move to have for a slightly higher power than Giga Drain, though Lilligant will generally want to keep both. The only other coverage move Lilligant learns is Dream Eater, but the TM is postgame-exclusive. Hidden Power can be run if the typing and base power is good, but that is up to chance. Light Screen provides a utility option, but not an incredibly tempting one, when Quiver Dance is available. Move tutors could theoretically offer Seed Bomb for hypothetical Swords Dance sets, but once again, these options cannot compare to Quiver Dance. Recommended moveset: Sleep Powder, Quiver Dance, Giga Drain, Energy Ball / Hidden Power Ice or Ground Recommended Teammates * Rock-types: Pure Grass-types have amazing synergy with Rock-types: they can hit four out of five of the Grass weaknesses for super effective damage, and also resist the last one, Poison. Rock-types are excellent to have on the same team as Lilligant. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Gigalith, Probopass, Aggron * Water-types: Water-types offer an additional Ice resistance, which Lilligant's Rock companions may at times require, for example against Water-type Pokémon that also have Ice coverage. Water-types are not very common in Unova, but the few that are available are usually very common in select areas, making the addition of a Water-type to the team relatively easy. ** Good Pokémon that fit this description include, among others: Samurott, Golduck, Azumarill, Vaporeon, Jellicent, Octillery, Starmie, Lapras, Walrein Other Petilil's stats Lilligant's stats * What Nature do I want? Modest is the absolute best Lilligant can have. Timid is great, too, and both Bold and Calm have their merits when it comes to boosting its not at all bad defensive potential. * Which Ability do I want? Own Tempo is best. Lilligant does not have much use for Sunny Day unless its Hidden Power type is Fire, and even then, the advantage cannot compare with Own Tempo preventing Petal Dance-induced confusion. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? At level 26, right after learning Giga Drain. Petilil will not lose much of anything from an early evolution, and learning Quiver Dance early is essential for its success in battle. * How good is the Petilil line in a Nuzlocke? Lilligant is excellent for a while, then it becomes good, then good-but-not-amazing. For a Grass-type, it really does its job well with such little coverage to speak of, but this undoubtedly cripples it against the late game enemies. * Weaknesses: Bug, Fire, Flying, Ice, Poison * Resistances: Electric, Grass, Water, Ground * Immunities: None * Neutralities: Rock, Psychic, Normal, Fighting, Dark, Dragon, Steel, Ghost Category:Black 2/White 2